Cuando lo Amado Muere
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: ¿Cómo seguir cuando aquello que conocías, amabas y deseabas, muere en un solo instante?


**CUANDO LOS AMADO MUERE**

¿Cómo seguir cuando aquello que conocías, amabas y deseabas, muere en un solo instante? Buena pregunta que paso en manos de muchas personas, muchos creen superarlo y lo logran, otros solo se estancan más con el solo pensarlo, pero dicen que todos lo superan ¿no?, unos te dirán Fue muy fácil, otros menos osados dicen Solo lo intento porque hay gente que me ayuda a dar el siguiente paso Bah, es lo único que pronuncia un atractivo joven de ojos negros y cabello azabache, que nuevamente se hizo esa pregunta en su vida

Él no recordaba cuando fue esa última vez que lo pensó, pero sabía que sería la última, no soportaba esta vida, siempre había un nuevo objetivo, una nueva venganza o un nuevo amanecer lleno de esperanza, no toda su vida fue venganza y soledad; pero esta vez no veía el siguiente paso

¿Cómo lo sé? Simple, soy su conciencia, que ahora lo intenta detener, pero antes debería de presentarme soy Helena, mejor conocida como el ángel de la guarda de este vengador, mi protegido no ha tenido una grata vida, pero solo yo conocí sus verdaderos sentimientos, he estado con él desde que nació, Kami-sama me dio la misión de protegerlo

Sé que podría hablar de más, pero saben eso que perdió; él, solo lo ahuyento de su vida, son crueles mis palabras, pero es la verdad, pero por ahora dejare mis palabras para escuchar la mente de mi niño, de mi protegido…

¿Por qué? dice mi protegido, saben he cuidado a este hombre, porque ya es un hombre de 20 años, desde que su alma tomo este cuerpo y aún más, solo les diré porque dijo eso y es porque, solo piensa eso antes de cometer una locura… iniciare diciéndoles que es mi mejor protegido, es un joven valiente, aunque no sea tan expresivo tiene buenos sentimientos, también es considerado un genio en lo que hace, era el mejor; pero también es un joven que se lleno de odio al perder todo lo que conocía, lo sé es una gama de sentimientos, pero así es esta humanidad

No crean que fue mi único protegido, pero si el que más que tenido que cuidar y al que le tengo un cariño especial, no el de una mujer, no malentiendan, sino el de una madre que no quiere ver a su hijo sufrir, saben siempre estuve como su consuelo cuando se sintió solo, también alenté su valor y castigue su maldad, a mi modo claro, porque no puedo intervenir en las acciones de los hombres, pero mejor sigamos con mi dulce niño…

¡ESTO QUE HICE FUE POR ELLA! grita mi niño, Kami-sama como odio verlo sufrir, estos sentimientos son de dolor ¡MALDITA SEA MI VIDA, QUERIAS ALEJARME DE ELLA, AHORA VERÁS, TORMENTOSO DESTINO, COMO LOGRO LLEGAR A ELLA! grita furiosamente, Kami-sama, déjame salvarlo, romperé millones de reglas, pero es la única forma que el llegue al lado de su amada

¡SAKURA! son la últimas palabras que dice mientras se lanza a un acantilado, pero que estoy haciendo…

¿Qué demonios?, ¿Quién te crees?, ¿Con qué derecho me salvaste? le digo a aquella joven que me acaba de rescatar ¿pero cómo? Kami-sama me castigará por la eternidad, pero lo hice por tu bien como osa decir semejantes palabras No necesitaba ser rescatado le digo con enorme furia ¿Realmente estas seguro de ello?, Sasuke-kun ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me conoce? Te conozco desde que Kami-sama te dejo en mis manos, para traerte a este mundo ehh, esto lo hace más extraño, ¿cómo supo lo que pensaba? No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, todas las respuestas las sabrás algún día y disculpa lo de salvarte me lo dice como si fuera mi madre

Mejor dime ¿quién eres? le exijo, solo quiero la verdad No lo puedo hacer, por lo que hice rompí muchas reglas, mejor regresa a tu casa en Konoha y habla con el nuevo Hokage ¿nuevo Hokage?, esto solo me hace querer saber más No me voy hasta que hables, además dudo que haya un nuevo Hokage, así que habla ya le exijo molesto sin mostrar mis sentimientos No me hagas esto Uchiha, y como sé lo del Hokage, es porque tu amigo Naruto, acaba de recibir esa noticia no entendido nada de esto

Esto es demasiado no debí de hablar de más, pero no quiero que me pregunte más, además sino me equivoco y por las palabras de Jessy, el ángel guardián de Naruto, está recibiendo esa noticia, pero mejor me voy, ojala y no haya tenido tiempo de ver mis alas…

Ahora dime quien eres mientras la acorralo, son demasiadas mis dudas Suéltame, Sasuke, no quiero hacer nada malo ¿qué tontería más grande dice? Si lo hubieras querido, me hubieras dejado terminar con esto se lo digo con gran energía y furia Tienes razón, por eso es mejor que me vaya, no sin antes me prometas algo ¿cómo si realmente lo fuera a hacer?

Doy un suspiro, había olvidado lo obstinado que puede ser Bueno, ¿quieres saber la verdad de todo veo una afirmación de su parte mientras me suelta, estos humanos si llegan a ser fuertes, más cuando se encuentran molestos Sabes soy un ninja de Konoha, por eso hice todo y se lo del nombramiento del nuevo Hokage, fue lo primero en lo que pude pensar, realmente no estaba preparada para esto, Kami-sama cada momento que estoy aquí y en forma mortal, hago un nuevo pecado, yo que nunca había mentido

No te creo, además solo los ambus, conocen esas noticias le digo molesto por su respuesta, además acabo de ver algo peculiar en su espalda Perdóname Kami-sama escucho que susurra Exacto, soy un ambu solo tengo que esperar y hacerle más preguntas ¿Y dónde está tu mascara?, la veo tartamudear ehh la deje en ehh… está bien, te diré la verdad, nunca antes había mentidomientras bajaba la cabeza

¿Enserio? Porque no se notaba, con la forma como tartamudeabas, nunca lo pude saber si es listo y yo soy una criminal entre los ángeles Siempre has sido muy inteligente, ¿cómo vi alcanzaste a ver mis alas? Esto es difícil de explicar, porque solo tendrás más dudas… soy un ángel del ejercito de Kami-sama y hace un tiempo me dieron la misión de ser un ángel de la guarda

Hmp es difícil de creer Por eso te lo dije, es difícil, además puedo leer tu mente y tu corazón ¿cómo que puede leer mi mente y mi corazón? Si supieras lo que sé de ti, te conozco desde siempre, porque siempre estoy contigo me lo dice con gran sonrisa Si tanto sabes de mí, ¿por qué no me dejaste ir? le exijo Porque si tu hacías eso, jamás podrías volverla a ver, lo hice por tu felicidad… ¿cómo que jamás la veré? Bueno porque si cometes suicidio, cometes el peor de los pecados y es castigado en un sitio muy oscuro y triste…, estoy acostumbrado a eso donde hay los peores sufrimientos y nunca podrás convivir con las personas que amabas y ¿por qué no? hay pecados que solo duran unos años, décadas o centenarios, pero el suicidio se castiga por la eternidad y seguramente tus amados están en un lugar de luz

Le he dado suficiente información… parece que canaliza la información Eso lo entiendo, pero, ¿cómo le hiciste para salvarme? esa es la pregunta que no quería responder rompiendo millones de reglas, tomando mi cuerpo físico y ayudada por mis alas atravesé una pequeña línea de tiempo, lo suficiente para llevarte a esta orilla, pero te cambiare de tema es suficiente para un joven mortal No, necesito saber ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué a ella no la salvaste? muchas dudas y una respuesta No puedo responderte eso y no puedo intervenir con la vida

Pero si pudiste con la mía quiero respuestas y las quiero ya Eso no, es algo que no te responderé, así que no preguntes y mejor regresa a tu casa eso no, quiero la verdad No te estoy mintiendo, nosotros los ángeles tenemos solo una regla inquebrantable… no podemos hablar de la muerte ni de el lugar a donde viajan las almas que abandonan sus cuerpos físicos pero ¿por qué? Has escuchado hablar del mito de Orfeo le afirmo con la cabeza sabes que viajo a la tierra de la muerte, gracias a él y a el resultado, nos han prohibido hablar de ello, son cosas que los mortales no deben entender, porque no dejarían que la vida siga su ciclo es por eso, si lo hubiera podido hacer hubiera bajado al mismo infierno ya ves, es lo que te acabo de mencionar, porque eso no puedo responder olvide que leías mi mente Entonces solo quiero que me acompañes hasta llegar a mi casa le pido Lo haré, porque es la primera vez, que te escucho tener una larga plática con alguien y porque necesitas la compañía de alguien Hmp

Es verdad, sino fuera que leo su mente no hubiera podido hablar con él, no hubiera podido hacerle recapacitar y hacerlo regresar a su casa, el camino no es incomodo para él, sigue tan confundido como hace un hora, cuando intento suicidarse, pero trato de que entienda, que debe de seguir Sasuke, entiende no porque ella se fue, signifique que debas cometer una locura le digo como un pequeño regaño ¿Tu alguna vez has pasado por esto? me pregunta No, realmente le respondo sinceramente ¿Fuiste alguna vez humana? me pregunta No, yo nací como un ángel, siempre lo he sido, pertenezco al ejército del arcángel Gabriel, son un tipo de ángel muy especial

Así que eres especial, ¿qué cosas puedes hacer diferente? le pregunto Pues soy un ángel guerrero, he peleado contra él mal realmente ahora que me encuentro con ella me siento muy tranquilo y con gran paz cada vez que sientes eso, es porque estas un poco más conectado conmigo y tu alma, pero me imagino que me quieres preguntar algo más son tantas dudas ¿Conoces los ángeles de mis amigos? es una pregunta difícil Si los conozco, por ejemplo, el ángel de Naruto se llama Jessy, el de Tenten es María, el de Sakura era Yuki, el de Itachi era Daniela, una ángel muy viva; y el de Hinata sino me equívoco es Jessy ya veo, pero hay dos con el mismo nombre es verdad, el ángel de Naruto es un ser temperamental y mi hermana, en cambio en ángel de Hinata es más dulce y es una buena amiga pareces conocer a muchos ángeles Realmente no, solo conozco a los ángeles de las personas que te rodean y a los ángeles guerreros

No debería de hablar tanto, pero veo que se tranquiliza, los ángeles tenemos esa disposición, cada vez que estamos cerca de los humanos, le damos gran paz, más con nuestros protegidos Tengo tantas dudas pero no las responderás me dice Quisiera, pero no me es posible, ahora que veo estamos llegando a tu aldea, creo que querrás ir con tu amigo le digo, es hora que me vaya y tenga una plática con Gabriel, mi jefe superior No, mejor iré al hospital, nadie sabe que supe la noticia, creyeron que fui a entrenar es verdad, lo olvide Tienes razón, es necesario que vayas le digo tratando de alejarme Espera, quiero que me acompañes, cuando reciba la noticia completa

Esta bien me dice ella mientras avanza a mi lado, está muy seria, como esperando alejarse de aquí No es eso, pero necesito ir a dar un informe de mi falta entiendo, pero te necesito a mi lado Por eso sigo aquí a tu lado, solo te digo que tu y yo sabíamos que esto iba a pasar lo sé, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto Ni yo, esperaba que ella se curará y que tú fueras muy feliz yo igual, por eso le propuse matrimonio y nos casamos hace un año El día más feliz de tu vida, según dice tu corazón y es verdad, también fui feliz cada día que despertaba a su lado También esos días, aunque veo que recuerdas más el día que volviste a Konoha y empezaste tu nueva vida si fue después de la última guerra y como le pediste perdón a ella y le declaraste tus verdaderos sentimientos fue un paso difícil

Que al final diste le digo antes de llegar al hospital, este es un lugar muy transitado por los ángeles, unos como protectores de los enfermos, otros como guardianes de los pequeños que llegan o de las almas que regresan a la luz

Si tú recuerdas todo eso ¿por qué no evitaste que aceptara esa última misión? Porque tanto ella como su ángel, me pidieron que aceptarás, era muy importante para la aldea eso si lo sé, por eso acepte, pero quería estar hasta el final de su vida Ella lo sabía, por eso no se molesto su último día contigo eso es algo bueno, pero ahora llego el momento de la verdad

Lo dejo que entre a la oficina de la Hokage, el sabe una parte de la noticia que va a recibir, sin embargo, no sabe toda la verdad; el no espera la última noticia; lo deje que entrará solo porque no puedo dejar que muchos mortales me vean personalmente. ¿Qué? Es lo único que escucho que dice su mente y su corazón, no pronuncia ninguna palabra

Este es demasiado para asimilar lo de ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían, pero esto es casi imposible. La Hokage no me dice más, solo que la siga, salimos de la oficina y veo que aún me espera, seguramente ya sabía de esta noticia; solo me afirma con la cabeza, así que no era herrada mi suposición, ¿cómo lo supo? Solo veo que se me acerca mientras avanzo a unos metros de la Hokage También por eso te detuve, pensabas que no tenías nada porque vivir, parece que te equivocaste

Lo sé porque me informo un pequeño ángel de su llegada y de la ida de ella, además su protector es una persona que quiso a mi protegido y que así como yo, en vida lo intento proteger. Además me informaron de su llegada a este lugar, unos minutos antes de que fueras a buscar la verdad, eso explica muchas cosas, piensa él No tantas, como imaginas, no importa eso, ya llegamos le respondo

Sasuke, con mucho cuidado le dice la Hokage Es muy delicada, solo tiene unos días es verdad, yo que veo todo puedo decirles como se llama su ángel, en el mundo terrenal era Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de mi protegido y aquella cosa delicada, es una pequeña nena de una semana, nació unos minutos antes que la amada de Sasuke muriera, es la hija de ambos, que si no me equivoco aún no tiene nombre

Solo veo como él me mira y luego mira a su pequeña niña, yo le doy afirmación a todas sus dudas, pero de lejos, en cuanto se aleja la Hokage decido hablar para explicarle las cosas que no se responden con un sí o un no

Es tan hermosa, tiene los ojos jade como los de ella y su cabello es como el tuyo me dice mi ángel mientras la tranquiliza, parece que aún no se cómo hacer esto ya lo aprenderás, no es tan difícil como un jutsu también es simpática, me siento tan raro, no hace tanto quería morirme y ahora me siento tan feliz es lo mismo que dijo tu hermano de cómo te ibas a sentir cuando lo supieras todo ¿mi hermano? si y romperé otra regla, pero él tiene una misión muy especial y ¿cuál es? él será el protector de esta hermosa niña, de la que aún no sé su nombre ni yo pensé en eso se llamará Sakimi decimos al mismo tiempo, parece que si me conoce muy bien

No fue tan difícil pensar en ese nombre, cuando veo en sus ojos a su madre y a su padre al mismo tiempo Tienes que cuidarla muy bien le digo como si fuera su madre Eso haré me responde con gran alegría Uchiha Sakimi, tu padre es un buen hombre y junto con tu tío te cuidarán mucho y nunca dejarán que sufras, además que te dará todo su amor le digo a la pequeña que me sonríe Gracias por esta nueva oportunidad me dice mi niño Pero será la última, así que has todo el bien y quiere mucho a esta pequeña, porque en unos años me volverás a ver y será para llevarte a la luz me abraza y se despide de mi, mientas camino con Itachi, para dar mi informe

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS

¿Qué paso conmigo? Fue regañada, no por salvarle la vida, gracias a la intervención de Sakura, sino por mentir y por quedarme demasiado tiempo como mortal; mi castigo no será aplicado hasta que termine mi misión con él; mi castigo será ser el ángel protector de esta familia o bajar al mundo mortal para aprender de ellos

En cuanto a mi protegido me encuentro observándolo desde un columpio junto a Itachi, mientras Sasuke juega con una pequeña de ojos jade y cabello largo y negro de reflejos azules; es muy feliz y cada día agradece los minutos que disfruta su vida, ahora es padre de tiempo completo y es un consejero del nuevo Hokage, para poder tener el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarla.

También desde el día que lo salve puede verme y solo me sonríe dándome las gracias, no he vuelto a hablar con él, pero siempre estoy con él y en cuanto a su pregunta que lo trajo aquí, la respuesta es que todos pueden superarlo, siempre y cuando tengan algo porque seguir y saben cuando no parezca que hay un objetivo, no actúen sin pensar, porque siempre hay un nuevo objetivo y algún podrán alcanzar aquello que perdieron y será por siempre

FIN


End file.
